Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [SasuSaku] Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido. Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella...


**_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche_**

_Poesía de Pablo Neruda_

* * *

**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche**

**  
Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"  
**

**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta**

Y así como lo dije, la noche está estrellada. Hace 2 años me fui de Konoha, dejando a mis amigos, a mi vida y a mi amor. Sí. Porque allí dejé a mis amigos, la cosa más preciada del hombre. Dejé a mi vida, porque ahora, vacío, siento que toda la felicidad se la ha llevado el viento. Y dejé a mi único amor. Dejé a esa muchacha que tanto me gustaba, dejé a ese aroma que adoraba sentir todas las mañanas. Mi madre, cuando era niño, me dijo que el idiota no es el que lo dice y se ríen. Idiota es el que lo ha callado y ahora se arrepiente. Y sí, me arrepiento de no haberle dicho a Naruto que lo consideraba mi mejor amigo. Me arrepiento de no haberles dicho a todos lo que los quería. Me arrepiento de no haberle confesado lo que sentía a esa muchacha… La tuve, la amé. Pero no se lo dije. He pasado varias noches con ella antes de irme. Pero nunca le dije que la amaba…

**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso  
**

La quise. Sí, la quise mucho. Y ahora me siento tonto. Y triste. Lloro…

**En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos  
¡La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito!  
**

Recuerdo todas las noches que pasé junto a ella. A escondidas para que nadie se enterara. Miro al cielo… Está igual. Igual que el cielo de esa última noche. Recuerdo su piel suave y tersa. Juro que no me cansaba de besarla.

**Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería  
¡Como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos!  
**

Veo el pasto, en el cual estoy sentado. El verde me hace acordar a sus ojos. ¡Cuánto me quería!... Me equivoqué, no debería haberme ido. Pero ahora es tarde. Muy tarde. Y lo he perdido todo.

**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido,  
**

Sigo llorando. ¡La perdí!... ¡Perdí a la muchacha de los ojos verdes!... Miren todos al idiota que dejó a su amor sólo por una venganza… Soy un imbécil y ahora lo estoy pagando. Hace mucho tiempo me fui. La extraño. La olvido. La vuelvo a recordar.

**Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío**

Esta noche es grande. Miro la extensión del cielo. Es grande y basto. Demasiado para una sola persona. Demasiado para un idiota como yo. Si tan solo estuviera a mi lado las cosas serían diferentes. Tendría una razón para levantarme en las mañanas. Ahora de ella sólo me queda su recuerdo, y esto. Saco de mi bolsillo un protector de Konoha que no es el mío. No… El mío se lo he dejado a ella, y ella me ha dejado el suyo. Todavía siento su aroma, pero cada día se desvanece, como mi alma.

**  
Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla  
La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo  
**

No me importa nada de lo que suceda. No me importa en lo absoluto. Ni mi venganza, ni nada. Sólo quiero verla. Y luego, puedo morir en paz. Déjenme morir en paz. Ella amaba las noches como esta. Yo amaba estar con ella en las noches como esta. Pero no estamos juntos. Quiero besarla¡quiero!... ¿Por qué nadie escucha mi llamado?...

**Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido**

Escucho una voz, es una mujer cantando. Tal vez es hora de olvidarla. Así podré completar mi venganza. Luego de eso ya no me queda nada. No seré feliz. Lo sé. Pero por lo menos puedo terminar lo que empecé. La mujer sigue cantando… Recuerdo que ella también cantaba en las mañanas. Mecía sus claros cabellos al son de la primera canción que se le viniera a la mente…

**Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.  
**

Me incorporo. Miro a los costados. Sí, hago eso todos los días. Lo hago porque deseo ver algún día a mi lado una melena rosa que se sacuda para quitarse el rocío que cae del cielo. ¡El cielo llora conmigo! Encontré alguien que me comprende…

**La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.  
**

Ella me cambió. Yo no era así. Ella pudo romper ese hielo… ¿Pero cómo…? Soy un ninja poderoso¿Cómo me pude haber dejado penetrar tan fácilmente?... Soy poderoso… Pero débil ante ella. El Rey Arturo era invencible con la vaina de su excallibur… Pero cuando conoció a la reina Ginebra sintió como toda su inmortalidad se perdía en el viento. Se sentía débil con miedo al rechazo. Así me sentía yo con ella. Así me hacía sentir cada noche que me dejaba entrar por la ventana de su cuarto para hacerla mía. Así… Así…

**Ya no la quiero, es cierto¡pero cuánto la quise!  
Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.  
**

No la quiero. O eso quiero creer. Recuerdo como me enloquecía tratando de poner una buena excusa para verla en las noches. Y cuando no podíamos yo sólo susurraba palabras creyendo que ella las oía…

**De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.**

Puedo suponer que Lee está con ella. Estaba devastada porque yo me iba… Debe haber encontrado el consuelo en otro. Pero estoy seguro que nadie la besará como yo lo hice y nadie la hará sentir como yo lo hice. Cada cosa que digo, que hago, que veo me hace acordar a esa muchacha. A su voz. A su cuerpo… Su cuerpo, ese que tantas veces profané para mí, guardándolo con recelo, no queriendo que nadie se le acercara. Creo que mis celos me delataron frente a todos. Recuerdo todas las veces que separaba a Naruto y a Sakura. Todos se hacían los desentendidos pero las marcas de mi cuello no mentían.

**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.  
**

¿Cuánto tiempo logré estar con ella? Como mucho 2 semanas. ¡Qué corto es el amor!... Y qué largo el olvido. 2 años llevo ya de sufrimiento. De negar que alguna vez la amé. No la quiero, pero tal vez sí…

**Porque en noches como ésta, la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**

No estoy feliz y no lo estaré jamás. Porque recuerdo haberla abrazado millones de veces con el cielo por testigo. Y mientras el cielo exista, la recordaré y sufriré. Y no estoy contento con haberla dejado. Por eso…

**Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.**

… este va a ser el último dolor que ella me causa. Porque no puedo llevar así una vida. Porque esto no es vivir. Ha llegado la hora. Me he quedado toda la noche pensando en ella. Y ha llegado la hora. Reviso de nuevo la nota "A primera hora mañana en el bosque de Macalania" (N/A: Bosque sacado del Final Fantasy X)

Ha llegado la hora de completar mi venganza… Ella… ¿Me estará esperando? Siento algo frío en mi espalda. Miro. Es una espada. La sangre brota. La espada me traspasó… La sangre brota. Veo una silueta. La sangre brota. Diablos. Mierda. Esta no era la forma en la que yo quería terminar. Caigo al suelo. Mi hermano ríe. Estoy seguro que en algún lugar ella me está esperando. No me duele la herida, me duele saber que no podré volver a verla. Éste es el último dolor que ella me causa.

**

* * *

**

Y seguimos con la racha de los fics tristes ToT... Buaaaaaaa!...

Pero bueh, si maté a Sakura en un fic (Soy parte de la AEMSF, Asosiasión de Escritores que Matan a Sakura en los Fics XD) puedo hacerlo también con Sasuke, ne?

La verdad, no me gusta mucho como quedó... Oo... Pero se lo dedico a Pilikita...

(Sí, ya sé, lo mío es "Cómo destruir un poema hermoso de Neruda en tres simples pasos" ToT)

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie Kisaragi_


End file.
